


Figuring Out Some Fundamental, and Loving, Truths

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim's just found out that Carol is pregnant/has had a baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Jim needs to talk to McCoy... Jim's just found out that Carol is pregnant/has had a babyThis is a story found at the Automated KS Archive





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim needs to talk to McCoy... Jim's just found out that Carol is pregnant/has had a baby 
> 
> This is a story found at the Automated KS Archive

Figuring Out Some Fundamental, and Loving, Truths…

“Why does everyone fall in love with him?” Carol asked, pointedly. “He just treats life like it’s all one ‘fucktabulous’ escapade or adventure!” Carol fumed.

McCoy swallowed his first reply. “He’s a loveable guy.” He answered, talking about his friend Jim. Then, asked. “If you really are leaving, we’ll look after Jim – but who will look after you?”

“I’ll go home and stay with my sister.” Carol noted; not exactly telling McCoy why she’d decided to take it easy for a while. She’d just dropped by to say goodbye; not for any kind of check-up. She’d told no one; not even her family, back home. 

* --- ---

“Please, Jim. Go, and talk to Doctor McCoy. He is your friend. Don’t lose that.” Spock said, as he was gathering some of his things, before heading back to his Lab.

“What about you?” Jim asked. 

“I have to get this experiment done before our mission tomorrow; you asked me to make sure it gets done.” Spock gently reminded Jim.

“I meant…” Jim tried to stop pacing. “Will I lose you?”

Spock immediately left what he was doing; swiftly crossed his Quarters, and went to Jim; holding both of the human’s shoulders carefully. “You will never lose me. I will never leave you, unless you wish me to, now, or ever…”

“Never!” Jim threw his arms around Spock; embracing him totally. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jim.” Spock promised.

Jim smiled, and then, he and Spock kissed; talking of their love in every way possible; feeling it in every way possible.

___ ___

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jim yelled; pacing in McCoy’s Office.

“I’m so sorry, Jim. I should have known!” Bones sat down heavily in the chair behind his desk, as Jim sat down, just as heavily, in the chair in front of the Doctor’s desk.

Jim sat forward, leaning on the desk. “You didn’t know?”

“Some Doctor, huh?” Bones was so annoyed with himself. “She must have been very early on in the pregnancy when she left.” McCoy thumped his fist down on the desk’s surface. “I’m sorry. I should have done better for you, Jim.”

Jim looked into McCoy’s eyes. “It’s not your fault. You’re a Doctor, not a Seer.”

“Seeing things is part of my job!” McCoy chastised himself.

“Don’t beat yourself up!” Jim told his friend.

“Don’t beat yourself up either!” McCoy instructed.

“I won’t, if I can manage to be there for my son.” Jim mused. “I don’t want to have to leave Spock though. I love him.”

“Does Carol want you back then?” McCoy asked; thinking of her strong feelings and indignation last time he saw her. They could have meant that Carol secretly really, really wanted Jim back, or, really, really didn’t.

“No. No way! I don’t want to go back to being with her either. I truly do love Spock!” Jim promised with all his heart.

“I know!” McCoy smiled genuinely. “We all know – especially Spock knows – that you love him.”

“Good!” Jim smiled. “I so don’t ever want to have to leave him, or make him feel like he has to go!”

“You won’t have to.” McCoy assured Jim. Silently, he prayed that his words were going to be proven to be true. “You can be with Spock; I know he’s already told you he’ll support you – I know that, because I know that he loves you! You can be a ‘T’hy’la’, or whatever it’s called, to Spock, and still be a father to your baby boy.”

“I hope so.” Jim looked to his friend.

“You can. Don’t take any notice of how things are between me and Jocelyn, and Joanna. Besides, it’s not like Jocelyn never lets me see Joanna. Look, friend,” McCoy paused, “Jocelyn and I aren’t the best examples to look at. Plenty of split up couples get along well enough to both be parents to their children, as well as being accepting of each other’s new partners.” Leonard thought he’d better add that, and then, he reached across his desk, and patted Jim’s hands. “You can be like them.” Leonard McCoy stated, and, just prayed, again, that Carol wasn’t going to be jealous when she found out- if she didn’t know already - that Jim had finally fallen in love; with Spock. Jim was head over heels, soul or Katra deep in love with his T’hy’la, Spock; of that fact, and fundamental truth, there was no question. McCoy had come to trust, and then, know, that Spock (who was finishing up some work in his Science Lab for tomorrow’s mission, at this moment) reciprocated Jim’s feelings one hundred and ten percent; more than that. Bones sat there with Jim, and hoped, truly, that his dear friends could work it all out together (consulting with Carol, of course) as brilliantly as they Commanded Enterprise – and, therefore, both be fathers to the new-born son of Carol Marcus and Jim Kirk.

The End..?  
11.7.16


End file.
